


The Long Way

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cleveland “Book” Booker (mentioned), Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: A message arrives addressed to Fleet Admiral Burnham.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	The Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



A message arrives addressed to Fleet Admiral Burnham— a rank she hasn’t achieved and has no interest in. It piques her curiosity. Her heart leaps into her throat when she sees it originated on Dannus IV. 

She lies to her daughter but tells Book the truth. He offers to go with her but understands why she declines. 

The coordinates look like nothing, but she finds the cloaked outpost. 

Her retinal scan opens the door. 

Her palm print unlocks the stasis chamber. 

Tears run down Michael’s cheeks even though she’s smiling brighter than a supernova. 

“How?”

“I took the long way.”

  
  



End file.
